


Forever and Always

by sassycassi



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Death Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sinister Six are only mentioned, Someone important dies bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, hence the Major Character Death tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycassi/pseuds/sassycassi
Summary: Peter is lateNo one has seen or heard from him all night. Michelle is getting concerned.(based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute)





	Forever and Always

Peter is late.

But honestly, it's fine. Peter is always late. If he was on time, then it'd be time to worry.

Although Peter is usually late, he's nearing on  _too late_  tonight, and Michelle is getting concerned. They have dinner reservations for nine-thirty once Peter is done with patrol, and if he doesn't show soon, they're going to give their table away to another couple.

Michelle wont be angry. She'll accept any excuse Peter throws at her because she knows he won't rest until everyone is safe for the night. And she knows Peter can be fashionably late a lot, but he never flat out ditches important occasions.

Peter is late and Michelle is worried.

Michelle tries calling him. No answer.

She sits on the couch, flipping through channels, not really paying attention to the shows. Although after not hearing the familiar sound of Peter dropping onto the fire escape outside their bedroom, she settles on watching reruns of Criminal Minds.

One episode. Two episodes. Their dinner reservations forgotten. Three episodes.

Michelle begins pacing through their apartment. She turns up the police scanner beside the TV and texts May.

_Hey May, have you heard from Peter tonight?_

**_Yeah, a couple of hours ago. Why honey?_ **

_He's late_

**_You know how he is. I'm sure he's just caught up rescuing cats from trees_ **

Michelle chuckles,  _probably. Thank you, May_

**_No problem, MJ. Text me when he does get home_ **

_will do <3_

She takes a deep breath and calls Peter again. Still no answer.

"God damn it," she mutters to herself.

Michelle doesn't like when people don't show up. Her mom was never around for years. Her older brother never came home for Christmas. Her biggest heart breaks were because of people never coming home. Not to mention the time Peter was space dust for a year.

One more unsuccessful call to Peter leaves her with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, so she calls Ned.

 _"MJ?"_  Ned answers, _"Aren't you suppose to be at dinner?"_

"Where is he?" she says thickly, embarrassed at the way her voice wavers slightly, "Please tell me you know where he is,"

_"Peter? He's not with you?"_

"Ned please, are you being his guy in the chair right now? He was suppose to be home at eight,"

 _"No,"_  there's rustling on Ned's side of the phone, _"According to Karen's logs, he signed off at 7:46. Have you tried calling him?"_

Michelle nods, "Yeah, it keeps going straight to voicemail,"

 _"Maybe he lost his phone,"_ Ned offers. _"Remember how many backpacks he went through sophomore year? Or maybe it's because of the rain, and he stayed out longer to help with a bad accident,"_

"I hope you're right," Michelle rubs her face.

 _"Me too, MJ. Call me when you hear from him, okay? I have to go or my mom will be upset I missed dinner, but he's going to be home soon. Don't worry,"_  Ned says.

"I will, thanks Ned," she hangs up and sighs.

Michelle drops onto the couch and focuses on the TV again, watching with sleepy eyes. She soon kicks her feet up over the armrest and closes her eyes. If Peter is so set on being late, she can get some rest while she waits for him.

Ten minutes later, a sudden ringing from her phone startles her awake. Michelle stretches as she squints at the number displayed on the screen: _Tony_

"Hello," she says quickly.

 _"Michelle,"_  Tony says just as fast, _"Its Peter,"_

She stares at a framed picture on the mantle of her and Peter on vacation in Hawaii.

Tony continues, _"Michelle, you need to come down to the tower. Its- it's bad,"_

"What happened?" she says vacantly.

 _"I'd rather have Helen explain it to you in person. And Ned and May. I'm sorry_ ," Tony apologizes.

Silence.

"Is he... is he... you know..." Michelle trails off.

 _"He's still with us, Michelle. I'll have Happy come pick you up, alright?"_ Tony offers _, "I gotta go,"_  he hangs up with a _click._

Michelle moves in a daze. She vaguely registers grabbing a coat, the keys to the apartment, and clutching her phone in a death drip. She knows she's not in a state to drive, so she's glad when she sees Happy's black car parked out front.

A passing cars headlights catch on Michelle's left hand. The ring feels heavy now.

_He's still with us_

As she slides into the backseat and Happy peels away from the curb, Michlle thinks back to the many open phamplets on the dining room table of venues, flowers, menus, suits, and dresses that might all be for nothing.

And maybe the memory of Peter swinging them up to the top of the Brooklyn bridge just before midnight on New Year's eve to purpose would be forgotten.

_"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. You're all I want in life, MJ. Will you marry me?"_

_"I'm the only person that can put up with you, Peter Parker,"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Yes, loser, it's a yes,"_

They had kissed under the fireworks and slow danced to music Karen played from the suit on top of a building nearby until the early hours of the morning. They visited May, Ned, and Tony after the sun came up to show off their engagement.

May cried. Ned hugged them both. Tony offered to pay for the wedding.

That was four months ago. Peter smiled a goofy grin every time he saw the ring, pulling Michelle in for a quick kiss. They couldn't wait to get married.

Stark Tower feels unfamiliar although all the times she's been here. Michelle ignores F.R.I.D.A.Y's usual greeting, racing to Tony, who is waiting for her anxiously. May and Ned follow closely.

"I'm here, I'm here," she says breathlessly, "Where is he?"

"Slow your roll, kid. He's still in surgery," Tony announces.

The next twenty minutes consists of restless waiting in hard plastic chairs. May offers tissues, Ned offers his shoulder. Pepper leads them to a more private room after several Stark Industry employees gawk at the distraught group. Bruce is waiting for them.

"I want to see him," Michelle says upon entering.

Tony shakes his head, "That doesn't sound like a good idea,"

"I. Want. To. See. Peter," she moves closer to Tony with every word.

Bruce steps in between the two, "There's a viewing area to the OR if you're positive you want to see him like this,"

Michelle nods furiously.

Bruce leads her down the never ending maze of hallways, stopping at a door that reads _Viewing Platform 5._

"You sure about this?" Bruce questions.

"I'm sure," Michelle replies determinedly, openning the door.

There's a large glass window overlooking a busy operating room. Peter is on the table, bruised, bloody, _broken._

"What happened to him, Bruce?" Michelle croaks.

"I don't know everything, I arrived after he was already in surgery. We'll have to wait for Dr. Cho," Bruce informs, "I do know that he was involved in a fight with a group known as the Sinister Six,"

"He'll be okay, right?" she's almost too afraid to ask, "Give it to me straight, what're his chances? He looks so bad this time,"

Bruce sighs, "I think it can go either way at this point,"

Michelle stays quiet, stepping closer to the window. She presses her hand to the cold glass, watching the doctors precise movements. She looks at Peter's slack face, white as snow.

"I want to go back," Tears flow down Michelle's cheeks.

Bruce steadies her with an arm around her back, "It's alright. Why don't you call your family?"

Returning to their room, Michelle resumes her post in between May and Ned. She calls her father.

_"Hi Michelle, this is a surprise call!"_

Michelle sniffles loudly.

_"Michelle? What's wrong, honey?"_

"Daddy, I'm scared,"

_"Baby girl, youre scaring me. What's going on?"_

"Peter's hurt, real bad. He's been in surgery and I- I don't know if he's going to be okay," Michelle squeezes her eyes shut.

_"Take a breathe, Michelle. What happened?"_

"Car accident," she lies.

_"Where are you? Who's with you?"_

"Stark Tower, it was the closest place with an emergency operating room," another lie, "And May and Ned are with me,"

_"I'm on my way, baby. You keep hope. I'll see you soon,"_

"I love you, Dad,"

The minutes ticked by slowly. Michelle passes the time by fiddling with her engagement ring, twisting it around her finger.

The ring is beautiful. Peter knew Michelle wouldn't want anything flashy, so he had settled on a simple silver band with a chocolate stone that is almost the color of his eyes. Michelle loves it.

Her head snaps up when she hears her father calling her name from down the hall. He bursts through the door soon after.

"Hey," he kneels in front of his daughter, "Have you heard anything?"

Michelle leans forward and hugs him, "Nothing new. We've just been sitting here, waiting,"

Ned stands, allowing Mr. Jones to sit next to Michelle.

Minutes feel like hours in the small room. Every once in a while, a shadowy figure would walk pass the frosted windows, and Michelle would perk up. _Nothing._

"I should call Betty," Ned says, breaking the silence that had taken over, "but I was in such a hurrying to get here that I forgot my phone,"

"You can borrow mine," Michelle says, unlocking her phone. Tears flood her vision when she sees the home screen. It's her favorite picture of Peter, taken on his 20th birthday. He has red and blue frosting all over his face and in his hair. The biggest smile is plastered across his face. Michelle stares at the wallpaper until her phone falls asleep.

Ned takes it from her, "What's your password?"

"Peter's birthday," May reaches over and grips her hand tightly.

Ned nods and steps away from the group to make the call, "Hey Bets,"

He returns shortly, "Betty is gonna call the rest of the Acadec team. They'll be here soon,"

"I just want Peter," Michelle says miserably. Her dad rubs her back softly.

A half hour later, Tony appears in the doorway with a female doctor beside him, holding a clipboard. Michelle jumps from her seat,

"How is he?"

The doctor holds out her hand, "You must be Peter's fiance, Michelle," she shakes her hand, "I'm Peter's head surgeon, Helen Cho,"

"Is he okay?" May stands to join Michelle.

"He is out of surgery, but not out of the woods yet," Helen scans the group, "Would you like to talk somewhere more private?"

"Theyre all family, Helen. Tell them the news," Tony says.

"Right, well.. they're were a lot of complications. We did loose him once," she reads from the clipboard, "He has eight broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken femur, trauma to his frontal lobe, a dislocated shoulder, and a spinal injury,"

Michelle's heart breaks.

"His lungs almost collapsed during surgery, but we got him stabilized. The biggest concern right now, are the spinal injury and trauma to the brain," Dr. Cho continues, "If he wakes up, only time will tell if his enhanced DNA will fully heal him mentally and physically. Walking may be a struggle also,"

_If he wakes up_

_If_

"If he wakes up?" Michelle chokes out.

Tony casts his eyes away, "I'm sorry,"

May puts on a brave face, "Can we see him now?"

"He's in a very delicate state right now, so only one or two at a time. Follow me," Helen leads the way through double doors to an ICU updated to treat the Avengers.

She stops at a closed door near the end of the hall, "He's in here. Please be careful with the equipment,"

Michelle turns to May, "Can I... go in by myself?"

May looks like she wants to disagree, but she wipes Michelle's tears and says, "Just call one one of us in if it gets to be too much. We'll be right out here,"

Michelle nearly turns around when she walks into Peter's room. Seeing Peter laid out on the bed, brown curls partially shaved, bruised, scraped up, and bandaged all over- it's almost too much.

Whenever he came home from patrol injured, it was always something small, not life threatening. Some burns on his hands. A concussion. A dislocated and reset shoulder. He was always almost completely healed by morning.

All the years Michelle has known Peter, he's always been constantly on the go. Always talking a mile a minute. Now, the only thing moving is his chest, aided by the ventilator.

Peter may be a superhero, but he still is human. And humans are fragile and can be broken.

Michelle sits in the chair at his bedside, hesitantly linking her fingers with his bruised ones, "Hey Pete... I'm here now. I love you,"

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You do so much good in this world, but you're always dealt the wrong cards. It's not fair," Tears begin to fall again, "You know I hate crying, so I need you to get better. I need you to wake up, Peter,"

They sit in silence for awhile, Michelle just glad she can finally see Peter again. Time is lost until there's a knock at the door, "Can we see him now?"

"Yeah, sure," she stands, "Come in, I'll leave so you can see him,"

The door opens slowly, and Michelle is happy to see Betty, Flash, Abe, and Cindy behind May.

"You can stay, Michelle," Ned says.

"No, I need to get some air," she pushes past her friends and quickly walks down the hall.

She barely makes it around the corner before she breaks down. Michelle sinks to floor and wraps her arms around her legs, "You can't die, you can't. You can't die!"

Michelle's chest heaves, "He can't die!" she yells into the empty hall, "He cant," she screams in frustration and throws her head back into the wall, "He cant..."

She doesn't end up going outside to get some fresh air.

Peter is gone when she returns to his room.

Everyone is huddled in the hallway as she sprints towards them, "Where is he? Where the hell is he?"

Tony places his hands on her shoulders, "Hey, Michelle," he tries to soothe, "Its alright. He was taken back for a CT scan. Ned noticed his leg was swelling a bit. They'll fix him up once they find out what's wrong,"

Betty steps forward and hugs her, "He'll probably be back soon. They took him shortly after we were done visiting. I think he was even starting to wake up,"

"He was?" Michelle starts, "I hope he's not in to much pain if he wakes up,"

" _When_  he wakes up," May interrupts, "When, Michelle. He's going to wake up,"

****

Dr. Cho wheels him back into his room ten minutes later. She stops them from entering the room, "He's fully conscious now, so more of you can be in the room. Keep your voices low and do not excite him,"

Michelle is the first to walk in. Her dad grabs her arm before she can get too far, "We'll give you two a few minutes,"

"But not too long," Ned adds.

"Yeah, I wanna see, Parker," Flash chimes in.

Michelle nods, "I'll be quick," She shuts the door behind her, earning a whine from the bed behind her.

She whips around, "Hi Peter,"

"MJ?" Peter groans. He tries to lift his IV clad arm, confused, "What happened?"

"You out did yourself. Six to one," she smiles weakly, "You were in surgery for like five hours, Peter. You just got back from a scan and your legs all swollen like a balloon,"

"It does hurt," Peter shifts slightly, "It feels hot and prickly..."

Michelle's eyebrows knit together, "Should I get Dr. Cho?"

"No..." He mumbles groggily, "It only hurts if I focus on it real hard,"

Michelle moves to sit in the chair again, "How do you feel otherwise?"

"Like I just woke up from a really good long nap, but I don't think I can go to sleep if I tried. Like I'm so tired that I feel high. Really high," Peter babbles.

"You are on some pretty strong pain meds,"

Peter stares at Michelle's engagement ring, "I love this ring. Made me think of you the moment I saw it," he sighs deeply, "Wish we could get married,"

"We are, Peter. You're making it through this,"

Peter looks unconvinced.

"Helen told me I was 'delicate',"

Michelle opens her mouth to argue when there's a quick session of loud knocks on the door.

"Who's that?" Peter asks.

"Everyone," Michelle answers, "May, my dad, Ned, Tony, Betty, Abe and Cindy. Even Flash,"

Peter's face lights up a little, "Can I see them?"

Michelle nods, "Yeah. Come on in guys!"

Ned rushes in, looking unsure if he should hug Peter or not, "Hey buddy!"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, kid," Tony says from the foot of the bed.

Michelle's dad pats his good shoulder, "Glad your back, Peter. You had everyone worried,"

Peter looks around at his friends, family, and soon-to-be family that fill his hospital room, "Thanks you guys,"

They keep conversations light, little jokes and explain any questions Peter has carefully. Michelle can see that Peter sees through everyone's facades. He cares more about others than he does himself. He knows how worried everyone is.

Peter squeezes Michelle's hand, but doesn't say anything about it.

Chatter dies down after awhile, running out of things to talk about to keep everyone's mind off of Peter's condition.

"Hey, MJ," Peter asks, "What's our future look like to you?"

"Peter..."

May gives her a pleading look that says _we don't know how long he has, anything to make him happy._

Michelle looks at Peter, tears are in his eyes. She knows he's only asking this because Dr. Cho had told him he might not make it.

"Well..." she begins, "We have our big wedding in the summer. Everyone comes and dances and feasts on the buffett of food. For our honeymoon, we'll go sightseeing in Europe again. Or maybe just a relaxing vacay in Australia, with koalas and kangeroos,"

"When we get back to Queens, you'll get a job as a photographer and I'll write a book," she looks at May, "We'll adopt two kids, one boy and one girl," May smiles brightly.

Peter cuts in, "What do we name them?"

"Mary after your mother, and Ben after you uncle," Michelle stops to wipe the tears from Peter's face.

Ned raises his hand, "What about us, MJ?"

"Oh of course!" Michelle continues, "Our kids love their aunts and uncles, and their grandma and grandpa. Even their grandpa Tony,"

Tony smiles proudly, failing to hide his tears. Pepper stands next to him.

"Ben will love swinging just like his daddy, and Mary will love stories like me.

"You're making me cry, Jones," Flash interrupts.

"Deal with it, Eugene," everyone says in unison.

****

  
The mood stays happy as everyone adds in details to the story. Mary becomes a successful writer, winnig multiple awards. Ben becomes a doctor that will undoubtedly find the cure to cancer.

Ned and Betty slip out to grab some food around four in the morning. Cindy is asleep with her head on Abe's shoulder. Flash is in a deep conversation with Tony and Pepper. Michelle's dad and May are swapping magazines.

Everyone's attention is elsewhere, but Michelle is focused on Peter. Something is wrong.

Everytime Peter takes a breath, his face scrunches up in pain. If he moves even a little, he gasps sharply. She asks if he wants her to get Helen to up his dosage even more, but he refuses.

"My mix of drugs is strong, it'll make me sleepy. I don't want to close my eyes because I might never open them again if I do," Peter explains sadly.

"Don't say that!"

"Its bound to happen. It doesnt look good,"

Michelle looks at Peter sternly, "What happened to Optimistic Peter, hmm? The hero that never gave up?"

"He got beat to shit," Peter says, "MJ, my body _burns_. It's been getting harder to breathe,"

Michelle freezes. Her heart _aches._

If Peter dies, she'll loose a part of her. The part of her that's makes her who she is. There's no Michelle Jones without Peter Parker. There can't be.

"If I die, don't be sad," Peter says suddenly, "Move on. Meet someone new. Reconnect with your mom,"

"Stop," Michelle whispers.

"Make sure all our friends know how much I loved them. Make sure May doesn't hide away. Be happy when I'm gone,"

"Stop,"

"And tell all the little kids that Spider-Man died the most heroic death of all comic books. Maybe you could put the suit on and be Spider-Woman,"

"Peter, _stop_!" Michelle cries, "I don't want to sit here and listen to you tell me what to do after you die! You're still here now, so can't we just enjoy it?"

The room stays silent.

Then Peter says quietly, "I just... really don't want to die," He looks at Michelle, "I want live our future. I want to be married to you, MJ. I want kids and grandkids. I want to live,"

Michelle stands suddenly, "I promised you I would marry you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do-"

"MJ, do you re-" Peter buts in.

Michelle ignores him and continues, "-Right now. We're getting married today, right here in this room. I can text Ned and have him get our rings before he and Betty get back with the food and someone has to be ordained in this tower that can marry us,"

Peter smiles, "I love it, let's do it,"

"This is happening," Michelle says, kissing Peter's forehead before everyone hurries to get everything ready for the impromptu wedding.

Michelle is running down the hall to find a minister when Dr. Cho stops her, "CT scans came back,"

"Oh god,"

"Peter has a large blood clot in his upper leg. In his delicate state, any treatment we usually do for clots could lead to multiple problems. I'm afraid the only thing we can do now is make him as comfortable as possible. I'm sorry, Michelle,"

The world spins. Michelle stumbles back to Peter's room in a daze. May notices her distress immediately, "Michelle? Honey, what is it?"

"There's nothing else they can do... Peter's gonna die," she says blankly.

"Shit," Flash mutters, "Do you still want to do this wedding? Ned and Betty aren't back yet,"

Michelle nods firmly, "Its still on," she looks a Peter dead-in-the-eye, "We're getting married,"

Peter gives a weak thumbs up.

"But you don't have your rings," Cindy points out.

Tony steps forward, "If Ned doesn't get back in time.. You can use mine and Pepper's rings,"

"Thank you, Stark," she surprises everyone then, surging forward and hugging Tony.

"No problem, kiddo," he looks over the top of her curly hair at Peter and nods.

"We're getting married, Michelle," Peter says proudly.

"Damn right!"

Everyone's metaphorical fires were lit again. Pepper takes charge and clears the room, ordering everyone places.

Surpriseningly, Ned and Betty come racing down the hallway, "Are we too late?," Ned asks, "Abe texted me about the blood clot. We didn't get the rings, I'm sorry,"

May smiles sadly, reminded of why they're in a rush, "Its okay, Ned. Tony gave them their rings,"

"Where's MJ?" Betty asks, scanning the crowd or friends, nurses, and doctors that are gathered outside Peter's room.

"Mrs. Potts took her upstairs to hopefully find a dress of some sort. She'll be back soon,"

As promised, Michelle exits the elevator with Pepper behind her shortly after. She's now wearing a pale yellow dress that goes to mid calf. Probably Pepper, has tied her hair up in a messy bun, lose hairs pulled out to frame her face.

"You look beautiful, Babygirl," her dad says.

"Well, let's get this show started!" Tony says enthusiastically.

A nurse plays Here Comes the Bride on her phone. Everyone files into Peter's room, smiles plastered on their faces. Ned escorts Betty and May into the room, smiling at his best friend. Michelle and her dad are the last to enter.

"Wow," Peter beams, "You look amazing,"

Ned ruins the moment when he says, "Wait, who's going to marry you two?"

"That would be me," Happy Hogan says from the doorway.

"Aw, Happy, you do like me," Peter jokes.

"Always have, kid. Its the least I can do," Happy says sincerely, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"

Happy clears his throat, "We are gathered here today to join these two young adults in holy matrimony. If anyone thinks these two should not be joined together, please say so now," he looks up unexpectedly. No one says a word.  
  
"Marriage is a sacred union between man and wife and shall not be broken. It is the joining of two hearts, bodies, and souls. They are there to support each other and give love and care in times of joy," Happy pauses, looking between Michelle and Peter, "Do you two have any vows prepared?"

"Yes," Peter says quickly, "I'll go first... Michelle, you are my best friend. I told you when I proposed,that I would love you forever and always. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly, and I still want to. You have made me the happiest I've ever been, and I can't thank you enough. I'll love you forever and always. And please remember, I'll always love you, even when I'm not here. Forever and always, MJ,"

Michelle squeezes Peter's hand as Happy continues, "Do you, Peter Parker, take this woman, Michelle Jones, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Peter says surely before coughing harshly.

"Peter Parker, I'm so glad I met you all those years ago. I may have been a sarcastic jerk to you and Leeds, but I was scared to be let down. I should have known you weren't the type to make anyone feel unloved. Meeting you, falling in love, living with you, and joining in your adventures have brought me so much joy in this world. I can never thank you enough for allowing me to be myself when I felt I couldn't. Through the good, bad, and ugly, I know we'll grow old together. Whether were happy or sad, we'll still love each other. Forever and always, Peter,"

Michelle looks at Happy anxiously when Peter's heart monitor slows.

"Do you, Michelle Jones, take this man, Peter Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answers quickly.

Peter begins to wheeze.

"The rings, hurry!" Ned shouts. Happy hands them to Michelle.

Michelle places her ring in Peter's hand, "Repeat after Happy,"

"Okay Peter, put the ring on Michelle's finger and say 'with this ring, I wed thee',"

Peter's shaky hand slides the ring onto her left hand, "With this ring, I wed thee,"

His arm drops back onto the mattress and his heart monitor slows even more. Peter closes his eyes.

"Keep going!" Betty demands.

Happy blinks away tears, "Repeat after me Michelle, with this ring, I wed thee,"

She jams the ring onto Peter's finger, "With this ring, I wed thee! Pronounce us, Happy!"

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Michelle rushes forward and kisses Peter. He kisses back, but barely.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Happy repeats.

"I get to see Uncle Ben again..." Peter mumbles when they part, eyes still closed. Then he opens them just enough to see Michelle, "I love you,"

The unbearably loud _beep_ echoes throughout the room.

"Peter! No, you can't see Ben, not yet! We just got married like I promised," Michelle is hysterical.

Nurses and doctors swarm the room, Michelle's dad tries dragging her out of the room.

"Get off me, Dad. PETER!" She wrenches out of his grip, fighting her way back to Peter, "You said forever! Please, come back!"

Happy helps Michelle's dad carry her out of the room, prying her fingers from the railing on Peter's bed.

Michelle watches the commotion in her  _husband's_  room. Dr. Cho is unplugging machines.

A nameless nurse says, "Dr, you have to call it..."

Helen turns around and makes direct eye contact with Michelle, "Time of death, 6:14 am, April 24th,"

Michelle's world shatters.

****

  
A week after laying Peter to rest next to his uncle, Michelle begins writing her first book:  _The Life of Peter Parker._


End file.
